


More of the Hoildays

by HeathNils



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Original Character(s), floofy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathNils/pseuds/HeathNils
Summary: Welcome to the New Year of 2018!Like with the previous entry, I will be updating them only on the holidays and there will be yaoi. BoyxBoy. There will be some new couples and there will be the classics/favorites and the well known, some will be from AUs I'm either currently working on or are in the process of being fleshed out and other with be anime-ccentric.Read each note as the chapters come along.





	1. New Year's with InRay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off an idea I had for a fanfic that is currently in the works as I haven't figured out exactly its plot, summary or how it's gonna go exactly. But with all great ideas there will come fruition.
> 
> I'm really REALLY liking the idea of Invel being a vampire and Gray a hunter.

He didn't understand humans.

Not even in the best of times.

He watched with little expression as his human lover moved back and forth in their shared but overly large bed chambers, trying to find something warm to wear. He really didn't see why, seeing as he didn't really plan on going anywhere tonight as not only were the temperatures dropping rather rapidly, which didn't really bother him but he had already fed prior hand. He raised an eyebrow as the boy let out a sound of annoyance and threw and another sweater onto the pile of rejects that graced their bed.

"Do you plan on telling me what it is you are trying to do?"

The boy blinked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm afraid not Gray," he sighed, "I take it this another 'human habit' or 'tradition'?"

"You could say that yeah," the boy, Gray Fullbuster, smiled. It was a smile that never failed to warm his supposedly 'dead' heart, "It's New Year's Eve today Invel."

"'New Year's'--" He, Invel Yura, blinked, trying to process the information given to him before quickly admitting defeat and shook his head, "I beg pardon?"

"New Year's Eve," he chuckled at his befuddled immortal lover's confusion, "On the last day of the year, December 31st the world celebrates the last day of the year while celebrating the the first day of the new year at midnight. In many parts of the world, ours included, we celebrate the New Year at evening social gatherings, where many people dance, eat, drink alcoholic beverages, and watch or light fireworks to mark the new year with friends and family."

"Why?"

"Why?" Gray blinked, still smiling. "Why what?"

"What is the exact point of that?" Invel asked, adjusting his glasses. "Why would humans celebrate the coming year? An upcoming year that holds the likely day of their possible reckoning or death?"

"Ya' know-- I really don't know," Gray chuckled, "I guess it's because it's just fun."

"How is the count down to one's inevitable death or their species overall impending extinction 'fun'?" Invel raised an eyebrow. "It's seems pointless. Idiotic even."

"That's 'cause you're a vampire, Love." Gray approached the taller stoic man, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips barely inches apart. "Everything has to have logic."

"And you're a Hunter," Invel breathed, his own arms snaking around Gray's rather slim waist, pulling the smaller equally close, "Logic does not seem to exist with you or your species."

"Logic is for losers."

Invel hummed before he sealed his lips against those warm lips. He smiled, nipping at the bottom with his sharp teeth earning him a soft moan from the boy. His hands wandered lower until they came to the smaller male's ass and he gave both cheeks a squeeze earning him a gasp and allowing Invel leeway into his mouth, to which he took advantage of fairly quickly, mapping and tasting the warm cavern he had come to love more then any other taste.

"Invel~"

Gray let out a moan as Invel moved his mouth from his own across his jawline before dipping down and peppering kisses and soft nips down the length of his throat before Invel sunk his teeth into the soft flesh earning him a cry from the dark haired boy. Invel grinned when Gray regained his composure and pushed the silver haired man off of him and clasped a hand over his neck Invel bit.

"Gods-- Invel!"

"Hmm?"

"Must you do that?"

"It's hard not to Love," Invel chuckled, approaching the wary ravenette and pulling him close, "I can not help what I am. Nor can I help that you are a rather tempting bite."

"Prick."

"You love me~"

Gray sighed. "Yeah... I do. Now dress less-- Less nice. We are going out."

Invel raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that would be wise, Dear Heart... Given what I am."

"You'll do just fine," Gray smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his chilled cheek while intertwining his fingers with Invel's own, "You'll have me there with you."

"I'll have you," Invel repeated as he mulled over Gray's words carefully before letting out a sigh and facing his human lover. "Very well. I shall dress- less presentable- and accompany you to these pointless activities."

Gray beamed.

* * *

 

Invel was at the end of his sanity.

He honestly didn't know how he had made it this far without snapping and going on a bloodlust driven killing spree. Everywhere he followed his human lover in the village square, going where ever it was Gray was taking him, it seemed that this 'New Year's' was the congregating grounds for the pathetic, idiotic and foolish human dregs of their society as well as a large number of hunt worthy intoxicated prey abound. If Gray didn't have his hand clasped in his own, keeping him sane somehow, the vampire was sure he would have followed his instincts and massacred everyone there.

And it didn't seem to help the immortal man's temper that some of these 'dregs' have taken a sudden and keen interest in the human boy next to him. He let out another growl of frustration after he scared another 'beast' away from his lover his glare.

"Where are we going?"

"Patience Invel."

"I don't think so." Invel growled, pulling the startled boy toward him, glaring. "I ask again boy. Where are we going?"

"I told you," Gray breathed, entranced by those beautiful ice blue eyes. "It's a surprise."

"'Surprise'?" Invel repeated, clearly not fond of such a word. "Gray-- You know that my kind do not take kindly to surprises."

"You'll like this one... I promise."

"'Promise'..." Another word that Invel clearly despised. "Gray--"

"Trust me Invel," Gray interjected, cutting the taller man off and placing a warm hand over Invel's chilled one, "Please. Have I ever led you wrong?"

He paused, his mind briefly wandering and mulling over the boy's words before he answered him again. "No. In the short time we have spent together, you have not."

"I have not." Gray repeated, nodding. "I promise you it will be worth your time."

Invel nodded and allowed the boy to pull him where ever it was he wanted to go. Where it was was clearly out of the village as Gray lead him down a winding road up a steep hill and pointed to a spot underneath a large willow tree that overlooked the quaint little village just as the lights went out, startling the taller man. This was their first meeting spot.

Where they first crossed paths.

Invel didn't dwell long on it as he watch Gray took a seat underneath the hanging branches, patting the spot of grass next to him. Invel decided to humor the mortal and comply with the silent request, though a bit tersely.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Invel whispered. "Why did the village douse its lights? Do they wish to be attacked?"

"No." Gray chuckled. "Just watch."

**TEN**

"'Watch'?" Invel echoed. He was confused. "Watch for what?"

"You'll see."

**NINE**

"Gray, I do not understand," Invel looked back to the darkened village, "Why they counting down?"

Gray smiled.

**EIGHT**

"They must be under attack." Invel breathed, eyes wide as a conclusion came to mind. He stood. "We must leave."

He snatched Gray's upper arm, startling the ravenette. "W-Why?"

**SEVEN**

"I refuse to put you in danger." Invel answered, pulling Gray up to his feet. "I don't care how well trained you are."

"Invel- Wait--"

**SIX**

"No. Now come along."

"Invel! You don't understand!"

"What is there to understand?"

**FIVE**

"If you just wait--"

"Wait for what?" Invel hissed. "Wait for them to slaughter the village then kill you? I don't think so."

"Kill me?" Gray then burst out laughing.

**FOUR**

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny! You actually think someone's gonna kill us?"

"This is not a funny matter Fullbuster!"

**THREE**

"I know it's not." Gray chortled. "But when it's you--"

"Amusing." Invel sneered. "Truly amusing. I am so graced that I can amuse you in such a manner."

"Look to the sky Invel."

**TWO**

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"And if I refuse?"

**ONE**

"You'll miss it."

"Miss--"

There was that smile again, silencing the silverette before Gray turned to look to the dark sky, Invel followed suit and was greeted with a spectacular sight. The night sky seemed to come alive with sounds and colors exploded across it's starry surface, enrapturing the vampire's attention. It was beautiful, nothing Invel had ever seen could possibly compare.

"Beautiful the fireworks, huh?"

Invel blinked, turning his attention briefly to the ravenette next to him before looking back to the sky in amazement. So these lights and colors and the loud booming sounds he had heard in the past were the 'fireworks' these humans were so fond of, they were lovely but when he turned to look back at his raven haired lover, he found himself changing his mind and he smiled. It was an action that didn't do amiss by the hunter.

"Invel?"

"They are beautiful," Invel smiled, leaning in, "But they're not even half as beautiful as you."

And with that, Invel sealed his lips over Gray's into a soft but searing kiss while the fireworks continued their show above them.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S**


	2. Valentine's Day with Orgue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story idea that is being flesh out. Sorry it's a day late.  
> I blame College

Rogue Cheney was in high spirits when he stepped into his apartment after his classes and made a beeline for his bedroom to grabbed an outfit he had in mind and trapped himself in the bathroom before either of his roommates came home. He couldn't help the excitement that flooded through him.

Today was Valentine's Day.

More accurately it was his first proper Valentine's Day and he was going to spend it with his boyfriend of one year, Orga Nanagear. He smiled, removing his phone from his pocket and any other items from his pockets before he reread the texts as he stripped down and got the shower going, waiting for it to reach temperature.

Orga:  
_Hey Babe._  
_My partner Rufus and another coworker had agreed to take a case for me so that leaves me free after 4. Since it's Valentine's, how about we go out to dinner then catch a movie tonight?_

Rogue:  
_I would love to!_

Orga:  
_Great!_  
_Pick you up at the Fairy Tail cafe?_

Rogue:  
_Ok._  
_I love you._

Orga:  
_Love you too Babe. Be safe._

He placed his phone onto the sink counter before stepping into the shower, allowing the water to cascade on him, getting him clean. He scrubbed himself clean before shutting off the water to towel off and get dressed. He pulled on a form fitting black turtle neck with sleeves so long, his fingers barely peeked over them along with with a pair dark boxers and a pair of dark denim jeans just as the sounds of the front door opening and closing entered the air, signaling the return of his roommates.

"We're home!"

"Rogue! You here?"

"I'm here." Rogue called. "I'm getting dressed."

Rogue quickly looked himself over in the mirror, making sure everything looked decent and quickly brushed his hair according, before he stepped out and was greeted by his best friend/roommate Sting Eucliffe and his boyfriend/roommate Natsu Dragneel. He smiled at them, while they blinked and looked him over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Rogue," Natsu beamed, "Where you going?"

"Out." Came the reply. "It's Valentine's Day and I'm going out tonight."

Rogue beamed brightly at the still confused faces of his roommates and made to move toward the door to grab his bag only to be halted when Sting suddenly wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him back to his side. He fidgeted slightly as those piercing sapphire and emerald eyes landed on him.

"Out where?" Sting asked, voice soft.

"To dinner and a movie," Rogue muttered, averting his gaze, "T-That's all."

"With who?" Natsu asked, his voice, too, soft.

"M-my boyfriend Detective Nanagear-- Y-You know, Orga? S-Surely you two remember him."

There was a long silence before--

"Alright then."

Both Natsu and Sting smiled, satisfied with the ravenette's answers as the blonde allowed his arm to drop away, allowing Rogue to escape toward the front door to gather his bag, smile back on his face. He slipped on his shoes when Sting spoke up once more.

"Is Orga coming to pick you up?"

"No," Rogue answered, swinging his backpack onto his back, "He's gonna meet and pick me up at Fairy Tail Cafe."

"Fairy Tail Cafe?" Natsu blinked at the familiar name of his workplace. "That's a few blocks away from here."

"I know."

"Do you want one of us to escort you there?" Sting asked sharing a worried look with Natsu before stepping forward. "It's quite the ways ya' know--"

"No." Rogue shook his head. "I don't want to impede on whatever your Valetine's plans are--"

"Your safety isn't going to 'impede' us," Sting assured, "Here-- Let me grab my coat and--"

"No no no! You don't have to do that! It's okay really!" Rogue interjected, hands held out. "I'll be okay, I promise. It's like you said, it's only a few blocks away. I'll be fine."

"Yeah-- That's what you said last time," Natsu replied, arms folded as Sting pulled his jacket out, "And I think we all remember quite clearly what happened after that--"

Rogue shuddered as a dark memory tried to invade his mind. A memory of pain, fear, hopelessness, helplessness and humiliation. He quickly shook his head, trying to rid his head of that dark night and gave the pinkette and the blonde a look of determination.

"I'll be fine. I'll carry my cellphone and take my pepper spray with me." He clutched the strap of his bag. "I promise."

He held his breath, waiting and hoping. He really wanted them to trust him and allow him to go, he was going to be fine, he knew was going to be. It was Valentine's Day, surely nothing could go wrong on a day meant to celebrate love. After a long and pregnant pause, Sting eventually let out a sigh, a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. We'll allow you to go without supervision."

Rogue perked at this. "Really?"

"Really." Sting stared hard at the boy before him. "But only this one time! So please call us the second you get there. And if you are trouble-- Call! Don't make me regret my decision."

"Thank you."

Rogue hummed a merry little tune as he walked down the street toward his destination before he let out a soft sigh as his destination loomed in the distance. He blinked and paused briefly and left out a noise of annoyance when felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. Damn his overprotective roommates but when he pulled it out, his expression changing drastically upon checking the ID before answering.

"Hey." He smiled.

 _"Hey. I'm here and I'm not seeing you."_ Came the familiar jovial tone. _"Where are you? I've got something special for ya'~"_

"Really?" Rogue couldn't help but flush. "Y-You know that you didn't have to."

_"Yeah but I did anyway. So~ Where are you?"_

"I'm about a couple of blocks away-- I should be there in just a bit." He said, smiling at the excitement in his boyfriend's voice.

 _"Wait..."_ Rogue blinked at the sudden change in the man's tone. _"Are you walking here-- Alone?"_

"No...?"

Rogue hoped and pleaded with any deities above that his tone wasn't a dead give away but luck didn't seem to favor him.

 _"Stay where you are."_ Orga said. _"I'm coming to get you."_

"Oh no no no no," Rogue cried, "You don't have to do that! Really!"

_"Where are you?"_

"Orga, it's okay! I'm fine--"

_"Where. Are. You."_

Rogue let out a sigh, knowing that he had lost the battle. "I'm at the corner of 15th and Cedar by the-- Ah!"

Rogue jolted when someone strode past him and bumped his arm with a shoulder rather roughly. He looked up at the stranger in annoyance, wanting nothing more then to utter a snide remark but the politer half of him instead decided to mutter a quick apology to the man and move on. The man had shaggy brown hair only a bit longer than his own, a 5 o' clock shadow with darkly tanned skin and equally dark eyes that gave Rogue the creeps and when he tried to move past the man and continue his conservation it was thrown out the window when a large hand shot out grabbed his upper arm in vice like grip.

"What the-- Excuse me!" He said loudly, trying to break free from the man's painful grip. 

_"Rogue! Is everything okay?"_

The man leaned down, pulling Rogue close and putting his lips very close to the ravenette's ear, voice above a whisper but held a dark promise causing Rogue to shiver violently. "You're awfully too sweet and pretty to be outside in the cold all alone." 

Rogue could feel his face reddened at the comment.

"Well-- Not that it's any of YOUR business SIR-- I'm actually on my way to meet-" 

The man chuckled at Rogue's retort before, with his free hand, snagged and yanked Rogue's face toward him and silenced him by pressing his lips to his own. Rogue was shocked to say the least but he eventually regained his senses and began to struggle eventually succeeding in ripping his head back and freeing his mouth.

"Orga! Orga some guy is grabbing me!" 

_"Rogue! Rogue what's going on?!"_

"Orga I need help!"

He could see the cafe in the distance, it was only a few yards away. If he could only just get his arm free-- Yes! He yanked his arm away from the man and made run for it toward the towering cafe, toward a familiar parked black SUV, his phone pressed to his ear trying to tell Orga his location and what was going on before the man caught up to him with little effort and snagged his arm once more and yanked the boy back to him, into an alleyway, causing Rogue to drop his cellphone with a loud clatter and shoving him hard against the cold brick wall.

_"Rogue! ROGUE!"_

Rogue groaned at the pain that bloomed in the back of his head before letting out a gasp when the man tipped his head back and began to kiss and bite along the length of his neck, forcing Rogue to tip his head back and exposing more of his throat in a weak attempt to keep the man away from him. 

"N-No. No! Stop!"

The man just laughed into Rogue's neck, his hands wandering to the boy's slim waist, yanking him forward until they were pressed together before they began to slid underneath his shirt and up his stomach to his chest, pushing the fabric up along, revealing Rogue's pale skin to him. Touching, feeling and caressing. Hot tears began prickle at the corner of his eyes as his attempts of pushing the beast off of and away from him became weaker and weaker. He should've just let Sting or Natsu walk him to the cafe, he should've just let Orga come collect him, he wished he was a bit stronger-- or maybe a tad uglier-- Then maybe none of this would happen. That night wouldn't have happened but his damned pride-- His need for independence. Having perverts coming after him every other night was starting to take its toll-

"Hey!"

Both men paused and turned to look in the direction of the sound of voice the man growled while Rogue found himself smiling and crying in relief at the sight of his boyfriend, Orga Nanagear. 

And he looked livid.

"Get your hands off of him."

The man growled, shoving himself off of the ravenette, Rogue gasped at the sudden loss of forced weight and his trembling legs gave out from under him, causing Rogue to fall to his knees, shaking. He looked up just as his molester spoke.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man growled, moving and standing before Rogue causing the ravenette to shiver. "This ain't none of your business."

He turned around and reached a hand out toward Rogue, who could only give off a weak growl and quickly back away from that outstretched hand before his back hit a wall. Orga let out a snarl and grabbed the man's wrist in a vice-like grip and threw it away from Rogue.

"I said get your hands away from him!"

"And I said this was none of your damned business!"

The man let out a sound akin to an animistic growl and threw a punch right at Orga, only for the greenette to dodged it easily allowing the fist to just barely brush past his cheek. He brought up his own fist and smashed into the man's jaw before he brought up his foot and buried it into his stomach, knocking him on his ass and away from Rogue. Orga calmly strode up to the fallen man as he coughed violently before choking on a cough as Orga yanked him forward by his dirty shirt collar, face pressed against his, rage evident in his eyes.

"It becomes my business when it's MY boyfriend you're molesting and attempting to rape," Orga said voice low, dark threat evident in his tone, "Now, let's get one thing clear-- If you so much as look at my boyfriend ever again, I swear to the dragons above, I'm gonna do a lot more then give you the recommended jail sentence for a dirty rapist like you-- Naw. I'll personally rip your dick off and shove it down your throat. Now don't let me catch you around here again. Capche?"

The man glared but none the less, nodded in agreement. Orga growled but released his hold on the man, allowing him to dusted himself off and stalked away, muttering all the while under his breath. Orga glared heatedly at his retreating back, blinking when he felt Rogue pressed himself against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Orga I didn't-- He--"

"Hey hey-- It's okay. It's okay." Orga smiled, rubbing a comforting hand up and down the ravenette's back. "I know, don't worry about it."

"Still--"

"Still nothing." Orga cut across, wrapping his arms around Rogue in a tight hug. "What matters is that you're okay."

"Thank you." Rogue smiled, snuggling deeper into the man's arms.

"Don't mention it." Orga beamed. "I got these for ya'."

Rogue blinked and pulled away in confusion before a large bouquet of beautiful red roses. It took him awhile to process the sight before him before he finally blushed a dark red and nervously accepted the bouquet in front of him.

"T-Thank you." He breathed. "They're beautiful."

"Not as half as beautiful as you." Orga grinned, before bending down and sealing those soft lips into a warm kiss. "Happy Valetine's Day Rogue."

"H-Happy Valentine's Day t-to you too Orga."


	3. St Patrick's with StinCade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story in the thought process.  
> I like the idea that Larcade would be made into a genetic experiment and Sting as the man who wants to prove a bias world wrong.

He was at a loss.

Or perhaps he was just confused and that was not hard to see since he was nothing more then a mere form of created human flesh created from nothing in the fields of science meant for biological warfare. He stared at the calendar, eyes wide and his head tilted one side in fashion similar to a curious puppy but still, he nonetheless asked.

"Mister Sting?"

"Hmm?" Sting Eucliffe smiled, looked up from his paperwork. "What's eating you Larcade?"

Larcade Dragneel, a biological experiment, Sting's charge, looked away from the calendar though he still pointed a finger at the hanging book of papers. "What is this Saint Patrick's Day?"

"What is what?" Sting blinked.

"Saint Patrick's Day." Larcade repeated, poking the calendar right over the box with a green shamrock printed on it. "What's Saint Patrick Day?"

"Ah~ That's right-- Today's St Patrick's Day," Sting grinned, getting up from his chair, "The day of drinking, friends and good old fashioned pinching wars."

"Is that Saint Patrick's Day?"

"Don't listen to him Larcade," entered a new voice, "There's more to Saint Patrick's Day then drinking with friends."

"Mister Rogue--"

"St Patrick's Day is more then drinking and handing out with friends. It's a celebration that involves public parades and festivals, Irish traditional music sessions, and the wearing of green attire or shamrocks." Rogue Cheney smiled, standing next to Larcade. "There are formal gatherings like banquets and dances, including things like marching bands, military, fire brigades, cultural organisations, charitable organisations, voluntary associations, youth groups, fraternities, and many others things. Some people may attend church services on the day."

"Oh." Larcade blinked and looked back to the calendar. "Is it fun?"

"It's like a carnival." Rogue smiled. "Very fun. Oh~ I have an idea."

Larcade blinked.

"Since this is new to Larcade-- Orga's has invited Gajeel and myself to join him and Rufus tonight," Rogue clapped his hands together. "How about we take you out tonight and you can see for yourself?" 

"Can we?" Larcade turned to Sting. "Mister Sting?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun," Sting grinned, "Let me get my coat and we'll go."

* * *

 

Larcade was starting to become anxious as the night wore on.

He had joined Sting and Rogue to a family oriented restaurant with an attached bar and grill and met with Mister Rogue's boyfriend Gajeel, and Misters Orga and Rufus and never had the silver blonde had seen so many people crammed into a single place to celebrate this strange day. He was having fun, like Mister Rogue said he would though he did discover that he didn't like this 'beer' or 'alcohol' beverages and stuck with fountain drinks as he liked their 'bubbly' feel and they tasted way better-- Way sweeter. The night started to thin and Larcade started to feel the lulls of wanting to be alone with only peace and quiet.

And Sting.

He wasn't sure what happened, he remembered being with Sting, body wracked with trembling and hugged at Sting's arm, Sting wanting to finishing talking to his friends and asked for his patience to which Larcade agreed and clung closer while wanting to go home and next thing he knew, he blinked and he was alone with Sting nowhere in sight.

He was starting to become scared.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted Sting.

"Mister Sting?" Larcade looked around frantically trying to find that familiar mop of blonde bedhead and blue eyes but not finding him. "M-Mister Sting?"

"Hey there Sweetheart~"

Larcade blinked and found himself face to face with a large burly man with clean cut dark hair, dark eyes and a pressed business suit.

"H-Hello."

"You look a little lost there." the man smirked, eyeing up the small silver blonde an action missed by the genetic experiment. "Need help?"

"Yes!" Larcade was relieved. "Yes I need help. I-I'm trying to find Mister Sting."

"Mister Sting?" An eyebrow shot up.

"Yes Mister Sting." Larcade was beyond excited. Maybe this man can help him. "Do you know him? Do you know where he is? I'm trying to go home!"

"Sure~ I know him," The man smirked, wrapping a thick arm around the silver blonde shoulders, "I can even show you where he is..."

"Where?"

"Follow me Sweetie."

Larcade beamed. He was finally going to go home. "Okay."

* * *

 

Sting was frantic.

He and Rogue had searched the entire restaurant high and low and still could not find the boy. He had turned away from the genetic experiment, who was clinging to him, telling him they would leave once he had finished his conservation with Rufus and that was in a fraction of 10 minutes! Once he finished he turned to Larcade to tell him they could finally head home, he was shocked to not only not having the boy clinging to him but to find the boy also gone. Nowhere to be seen. 

How on earth did he manage to lose him? Larcade was, after all, not something to easily miss as he stuck out way too easily with his hair, body art and eyes.

No sooner did he ask himself that did he finally spot the familiar silver blonde looking scared and skittish and he was about to call out to him, to gain his attention only to have his voice die in his throat upon the sight of the boy in the arms of strange man. Fear welled up inside his chest upon faint sight of the stranger's face and Larcade's hopeful face and realization hit him like a bus.

Larcade was in trouble!

Expression dark, he followed them.

* * *

 

"Why are we here?"

Larcade tilted his one side as he stared at the public bathroom sign that hung over the door they stood in front of. If he remembered right this was the 'Family' bathroom Mister Sting taught him about, where there was one toilet and one sink in room that looked like it would be the size of a small study meant for mothers or fathers to help their younglings with the use of a restroom. Larcade furrowed his brow as the kind man paused, looked around and held the door open with a smile.

"In here."

"I don't need to use the bathroom sir." Larcade whispered, eyes narrowed. "Where's Mister Sting?"

"Mister Sting's in here."

"Really?" Larcade lite up and peered around him. "Where?"

Larcade let out a gasp when he felt a large hand place itself on his back and harshly shoved him into the bathroom, causing the boy to struggle with his balance with the large man following behind him, locking the door. Larcade managed to regain his balance and look back at the man with hurt confusion. 

"Why did you do that?" Larcade asked. "That wasn't nice."

"Shut up."

Larcade looked affronted. "Now that was rude."

"I said shut up!"

Larcade was about to open his mouth to retort when he was shoved hard into the nearest wall, hands trapped above his head and silenced by the stranger's mouth over his own. He was confused, hurt and disgusted. The man released his mouth and pressed his body into Larcade's own sinking his teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder earning him a pained gasp from the boy.

"Please stop." Mister Sting had taught him to be polite, no matter the circumstance but he didn't cover situations like this. So what could Larcade do? Mister Sting had always said that beating people up didn't solve anything. "S-Stop!"

"Don't think so, sweetheart."

Larcade's eyes flashed. "I said STOP!"

* * *

 

Sting followed the two to the back of the building toward the restroom where he felt his heart stop. Fear began to course through his veins as he watched the two disappear behind the 'Family' bathroom and increased tenfold upon discovering that it was locked. With fear choking him, making it hard for him to breathe, he started to bang at the door without any thought of the possible consequences.

"Larcade! LARCADE! OPEN THIS DOOR LARCADE!"

There was the sound of scuffling behind the door and Sting felt the fear and anxiety eat away at him. Why didn't he stay with him? Why didn't he make sure the boy was next him at all times?

He jumped when he heard the lock click and opened wide allowing Larcade to peek out, eyes wide and curious. His split into a wide smile and he jumped into Sting's arms, latching himself to the startled blonde.

"Mister Sting! I found you!"

"Y-Yeah you found me." Sting pushed Larcade away from him, to examine him. "Are you hurt or hurting somewhere?"

Larcade blinked. "No. Why?"

"Then wh--" Sting peered around the silver blonde to find that the man he had seen with him earlier was on the floor, huddled in a small ball clutching his groan and whimpering. "What the--"

"I don't like this Saint Patrick's game," Larcade huffed, "I wanted to go home. He said he knew where you were. He lied."

"And you beat him up?"

"He touched me." Larcade bit back. "I didn't like it. I told him to stop."

Sting had to stifle a sniggered. "This isn't exactly part of Saint Patrick's but I can't deny you your flare."

"Flare?" Larcade blinked. "What's a 'flare'?"

"I explain when we get home." Sting smiled. "Come on let's get you home."

Larcade smiled. "Yes please."


	4. Easter with Grafus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pairing I'm slowly being to love as much as Gratsu, Stingue and Fraxus

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back Master Lore."

Rufus blinked and looked around while shifting the Easter basket in his arms slightly. "Where's Gray?"

"Ah- Master Fullbuster I'm afraid, is still asleep sir." The servant replied, bowing slightly. "Shall I awaken him and bring him to you?"

"Not necassary." Rufus smiled, shifting the baskat in his arms. "I can do that myself. Have the rest of the staff informed I am not to be distrubed tonight."

"Very well." The servant bowed. "Will that be all sire?"

"Yes." Rufus smiled. "You are excused."

"Thank you young Master."

With one final bow, the servant disappeared leaving Rufus alone. The blonde let out a soft chuckle before turning to look toward the second floor with a soft smile and looking back at the Easter basket in his arms once more.

He hoped he liked it.

He walked up the long flight of stairs, passing by many servants who bowed and wished him well before he came to long hall that lead toward his private chambers. He reached the large door and he paused, allowing himself a deep breath and to collect his thoughts together as he knew the man on the otherside of the door wasn't exactly a morning person. Slowly and as quietly as possible, he pushed the handle down and opened the door and slipped in, closing the door behind him carefully. He turned around and was greeted with a sight that warmed his heart.

There, on his large bed, was his little Frozen Lily, curled and fast asleep in a little ball under a thick blanket. Rufus cooed at the sweet sight, his little Lily looked so adorable curled up alseep like that and he couldn't help but place the Easter basket down on the ground near the foot of the bed, while bending down himself and reached a hand out and gently pushed a strand of hair away from his face. He let out a sigh.

How did he not see just how beautiful Gray was back then?

A soft moan alerted the blonde to the other man's awakening. Groggy dark blue eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times before they finally focused on the man before he closed his eyes and a sleepy smile spread across his face.

"Do you always watch people sleeping like some creeper?"

"Only you." Rufus smiled.

Gray chuckled. "Man you are creepy."

Rufus laughed, reaching down toward the basket. "Yes. Yes I am but never mind that. I got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Gray blinked, waking up a little more, though he remained in his place. "What kind of surprise?"

Gray's eyes narrowed. He couldn't help it, it was a built in mechanism to be suspious to any and all of his boyfriend's 'surprises'. He had spent a good few years being the punching bag and the butt of many jokes to Rufus and his friends before Rufus decided to throw away everything and got together with him.

"For you."

Gray gasped and sat up, still wrapped in the blanket, when Rufus placed a large ice blue Easter basket in front of him. The very one Gray had eyed about two weeks ago when they last went shopping. Rufus had caught him and asked him if that was something he wanted, Gray had said no and said he was only merely looking. Gray didn't want to admit it to the blonde, but he really did want it and he didn't think Rufus would pick up on his childlike desire.

Or even cared.

"F-For me?"

"For you."

Gray was left speechless as he slowly reached out and lifted the basket into his arms. In the center of the basket, surrounded by various chocolates shaped as eggs and bunnies, was the plush of kitten with bunny ears and and a blue bowtie. He shakely pulled the blue ribbon from the package to allow the ravenette to remove its plastic covering and allow him to pull the plush animal out and hold it tight against his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he had celebrated Easter-- Probably before his parents had died.

Tears began to fall, startling Rufus.

"What's the matter Love?" Rufus placed a warm hand on Gray's cheek. "Did I do or say something wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just-- I feel bad now," Gray chuckled weakly, clutching the plush tighter and leaning into the touch, "I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to worry about that," Rufus smiled, climbing onto the bed and sat next to Gray, "I think you allowing me to spend this Easter with you is more then enough."

"Really?" Gray peeked up.

"Really." Rufus smiled, pulling Gray into his arms. "Now, how about we get some breakfast into you shall we? You must be hungry."

"Yes." Gray agreed, placing the plush down. "But breakfast is the farthest thing from my mind right now."

"Oh?" Rufus blinked, unsure of whether he knew where this was going. "Skipping breakfast isn't a good idea Love. It's not healthy."

"I'm not skipping breakfast." Gray smiled, pushing Rufus flat onto the bed. "I can promise you that."

"T-Then shall I call Alex to bring up you're f-favorite?" 

"Nah." Gray grinned as Rufus attempted to sit up only to be pushed back onto the bed. "I've got what I want~"

"A-And what would th-that be?" 

He didn't know why he was stuttering. This was his boyfriend, there was nothing the two have done that could be anymore revealing then what they have done previously.

"You."

Rufus gasped before letting out a moan as he felt his pants being opened and revealed a part of himself that one of his stature would never reveal and was wrapped in a familiar warmth that he came to love more then anything in the world and Rufus realized then--

He was glad he told the servants that he was not to be disturbed today.


End file.
